This Is It
by Alex The Rayquaza
Summary: 11 students. 1 house. 1 family. Once a Sibuna, Always a Sibuna. "If there's one thing we all share, it's this house and its secrets." "Here, I feel accepted." "Without Sibuna, I wouldn't be the person I am today." "We might all still be strangers who live in the same house." "I never thought I'd miss this place so much." "I've saved the world at least thrice, and I'm proud of it."


This was it for the students – well, ex-students – of Anubis House. It's sad to think that sooner or later they'd forget everything. All the laughter echoing through the halls, the pin drops, drama, scandals, relationships, the tears shed, the memories held in that house. All that would fade away, a blurry memory of nothingness. But it felt nice to know that they had been through it all. Cup searches, quests, riddles, curses, Egyptian prophecies, people above the age of a hundred, ghosts, spirits, name it, they've seen it, they've done it, they've lived through it.

It was nice to know Sibuna would continue with Cassie, Erin and Dexter, but they couldn't help but wish they could stay in high school and solve mysteries and never-ending riddles, they'd grown to love the thrill of risk and danger, even Mara and Fabian had to admit it. It wasn't easy, but it was something. One hell of a something, at least.

It felt nice to know that there was still hope. A chance that they would meet again. It felt nice to know this wasn't their final goodbye; it's just the end of one chapter and the start of the next. And in the future, they'd pick things up right where they left off. Saying goodbye is never easy, but it's those last moments that count, that you'd hold close to your heart forever and they were making that count. They were gathered in the attic where a lot of their memories lay. From Nina's initiation, to Vera's room to being the plain creepy haunted attic it was.

They formed a circle and stared at each other. "Sibuna," they said, raising their hands over their eyes.

"I know I wasn't close with all of you, especially Nina, but if there's one thing we all share, it's this home, this group. I mean, I still don't get how I missed the founder of this house being risen from 'death' and how I missed some relic cup being assembled and an ancient forgotten ruler being banished, but point is, although I'm new to Sibuna, I most definitely am not new to Anubis. Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna. You guys are my family… I am and always will be part of Sibuna…" Mara said. "Sibuna!"

"I barely remember any of this Si-buna thing. I wish I'd remembered everything. I wish I could've gotten to know you all a bit better. I've always liked the whole Anubis vibe…something just draws me to it…I regret nothing. Isis house was so boring and here, I feel accepted, I've been there for 7 years and I feel as if they're all strangers while here, I feel like I've known you all for decades. So as much of a blur everything was and still is, I am part of Sibuna. Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna," Willow said. "Sibuna!"

"I was once Sibuna: temporarily, unwillingly and somehow sucked into it, but part of the little Scooby Gang nonetheless. I know I betrayed Sibuna, I regret every second I helped that evil fruit loop Rufus. But I've learned. Sibuna changed me, for both better and worse, give or take. Overall, I'm a better person and without Sibuna, I wouldn't be who I am today. Thank you for everything, the memories, experiences…" Jerome started, looking at his feet. "I was Sibuna…I always will be Sibuna, even if anyone tries to come between that, even if he's some immortal life seeking psychopath with the initials RZ," he continued. "Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna. Sibuna!"

"I'm the false Chosen One as my supposed dad always calls me. I partially regret agreeing to get in that cab that day, but the other half is grateful I did, because Sibuna has been through thick and thin and if it weren't for that one decision, we might all still be strangers who live in the same house. I regret trying to steal Fabian from Nina, I should've known better," Joy said and Nina smiled at her. "I've done things I regret, we all do, don't we? What's important is I learned. I've always tried to help even if it's in the smallest way possible, because c'mon, I owe you guys my life. In fact everyone does. I'm proud to say I was, kind of am, and always will be Sibuna," she smiled. "Once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna," she glanced at everyone in the room. "Sibuna!"

* * *

**Author's note: This is a re-write of "This Is It, Goodbye", my entry for HoA one-shot day last year. To be continued ;)**

**Review's are appreciated, but not necessary.**

**-Alex The Rayquaza**

**(Formerly known as HoAMR)**


End file.
